Watcher
Watcher is an S-Class Rank 18 Professional Hero. Not much is known about him, as he doesn't reveal his real name. Personality Watcher is quite secretive, and only communicates with the world through many of the robotic units he sends out. He never shows his face to the world in person, instead representing himself with a capital letter L drawn in "Old English MT". He mostly stays at the Hero Association, which earns him the name Ghost. He is very intelligent, though his disheveled and languid appearance masks his great powers of deduction. Ghost tends to second-guess everything he is presented with, and is extremely meticulous, analytical, and overall just tough to work with. He is good at deducting the strength of his opponents, often taking a while to observe them in combat before sending the appropriate unit. Appearance Ghost is a very slim, tall young man with messy black hair and dark eyes. Ghost is always shown to be wearing a pair of blue jeans and a long-sleeved white shirt. He almost never wears shoes or socks, preferring to go barefoot, since he stays inside a lot. However, when a hero meeting is held, Watcher usually has a hologram in his place, preferring to avoid media contact due to his rank as an S-Class hero attracting Paparazzi, which is directly clashing with his introverted personality. Titan Units Ghost rarely comes out to battle, often using autonomous GAIA units called Titans. While many of the titans are built for combat, some of them were made for other purposes like recon, salvage missions, investigations, and others. S.D.R.R. (Scan, Detect, Recover, Report) Titan Roughly the size of a German Shepherd, the S.D.R.R Titan is the smallest of the Titan units, ironic to it's name. The Titan is mostly sent out for recovery operations, with two small handles on it's chin, which allows it to climb most surfaces, use in combat along with it's massive head, or use as a gripping tool for civilians. The Titan is the swiftest of the units, clocking in at 60 MPH, from 0 in 2 seconds, with a max speed of 156 MPH. This allows it to run on walls to reach it's target, chase down low level threats and just basically do a job that nobody can be bothered doing. Despite it's uses, the Scout Titan has a vulnerable point on it's eye, specifically the construct itself. If that gets destroyed, it will be unable to fire it's laser. It is equipped with a concussive laser that it can use to blast opponents back, but not kill them. It can also use it's head to whack bounties into submission, making it a brutal killing machine when needed. They are also suitable for carrying Kill Beacons, special Mines that can be used to force detonate mechanical items or call down a missile strike. A.E.P. (Arrive, Escort, Protect) Titan After initial recovery by S.D.R.R units, a second unit is deployed to assist rescued civilians. The A.E.P. Titan is perfect for this role, as it's offensive and defensive weapons allow it to both defend a convoy while also taking down medium level threats. The Titan is equipped with a Body Shield, which allows it to tank incoming hits, preventing sustained damage to the Chassis. The Titan is roughly the size of a large Tiger The Titan is also equipped with a Dome Launcher, a generator that creates a nigh-Impenetrable shield around 6 meter area. Anything caught between the shield and the outside world is sliced in half. The unit is also quite fast, but not as fast as the S.D.R.R. with a 0-60 rate of 4 seconds. Unlike it's close cousin, The C.W.O.D.A. Titan, It has stronger melee attacks, but minimal range. Because it is built to defend it's charge above all else, A.E.P. Titans are often recycled for parts, their dead bodies either returned to the association or taken apart by Acquisition Class Titans. F.T.DO.R. (Find, Transport, Drop-Off, Return) Titan Often used as a substitute for subways should electricity be down, the F.T.DO.R. Titans can be found around the cities, with the exception of the abandoned area of Z-City, due to high level monster threats. The unit is the size of a horse, and can hold 2 People on it's back. The Titans can also be used to transport goods, and most have designated routes around the area, like robot mailmen. F.T.DO.R. Titans are hooked to a Blaze fuel source, a kind of oil derived from components within many plants, mainly Ethanol from corn. They can use this Blaze canister to overcharge their synthetic muscles, allowing for faster travel, OR fire it in a molotov-cocktail like way, enflaming entire areas as they escape the scene. F.T.Do.R. Titans are all equipped to a radio tuned to a frequency only they can access. This allows them to be used as alert horses, which also makes them popular with investigators. D.E.A. (Drop, Evacuate, Attack) Titan Often used as first responders during a monster attack, D.E.A. Titans are offense oriented versions of the A.E.P. Titan Unit. More skilled in combat and with more weapons, the D.E.A. Titan is capable of battling medium level threats with ease, often taking them down before heroes get to the scene. While the Titan is skilled, it also is one of the few Titans to be equipped with a lethal ranged weapon, specifically the Accelerator on it's back, which can rapid fire projectiles to disrupt targets before going in for a bite. While the Titan is powerful, it's slow. Being the size of a lion, it can't run very fast, it's max speed being 35 MPH, and it experiences trouble chasing after it's opponents. Despite this, it is skilled with combat, and often does quick work battling would-be threats D.E.A. Titans aren't found on the ground, they are instead deployed from drop-ships that make frequent trips across a patrol route. The Drop Ships are automatically piloted, but human personnel can be found aboard T.M.A. (Terrain Map Analyzer) Titan Gigantic in size, These Titans tower over others, racking in a height of 60M. With it's massive height, the Titans have no reason to host weaponry other than their devastating E.M.P. Attack, which shuts down all electronics in a massive 85 mile circular range, except other Titans. The Titans are peaceful and are too tall to be attacked, making them suitable for use as radio broadcasters. 5 T.M.A. Units are active at any point, each with a different name. The DEX T.M.A. Unit, out in the north, broadcasts the emergency frequency and DJ WRVR, An intelligent S.D.R.R. Titan that has figured out how to speak. PTK, another T.M.A. Unit broadcasts Threat Level alerts and dictates the patrol routes of the D.E.A. Drop ships in the east. The T.M.A. down south, K40, handles investigation reports and other critical data, including monster reports. To the west is KIP, a T.M.A. that hosts DJ 20/20 and S.D.R.R. Reports. An extremely tall T.M.A. Unit: APX, stands at 75M tall and acts like a central hub for the Hero Association's business, with the ability to terminate rogue Titans at the cost of a lack of E.M.P. K.O.S. (Kill On Sight) Titan Absolutely overkill, these Titans were specifically built to combat hard Dragon level threats. The tankiest of the units, the K.O.S. is equipped with an industrial Body-Shield that opponents will find a hard time breaking. Disc Launchers appear on their sides, causing devastating explosive damage to their targets Trivia * His favorite food is chocolate-flavored Cake. One of his quotes pronounces it. * The Kill Beacons' secondary ability to call down an air strike by logging the target's designated name was based off of the Death Note from the anime of the same name. * Watcher is based on L from Death Note ** His mannerisms, appearance and eating habits are also the same, with Ghost preferring sweet foods to help him think.